The Ultimate challenge
by Subject87
Summary: Aang has to master all four elements, defeat the firelord and save the world, but nothing seemed quite as hard as this, This was Aang's Ultimate challenge. Taang and a little Zuko/Katara. Rated T for language


note: I dont own any of the characters in Avatar, if i did it be Taang not kataang

Toph Looked at her hands, even if she couldn't see them and sighed '"What's the goddamned point' she thought as she kicked at the ground 'Of being the most powerful Earthbender ever if your always lonely' she sighed, she knew she wasnt really alone but the person who's attention she wanted the most never gave her the kind she wanted. Aang Was always going after the Sugar Queen and Toph Supposed she Couldn't blame him after all who would want the earthbending tomboy who was tougher than most people and acted like a little kid. Sugarqueen on the otherhand was soft spoken,apprently really beautiful although Toph would never know, and she Acted like a real girly girl. Toph growled in fustration as she kicked at the earth again. But there ws some Irony, While Aang was busy chasing the Sugar Queen, Sugar Queen was chasing Zuko. Aang knew this, she could feel it yet he kept trying, thats hat she couldnt understand 'he knows its hopeless but yet he keeps trying'. She finally reached her Destination, Camp and listened closely as she heard Aang in his tent, it sounded like he was crying "oh goody" she thought with a sigh as she walked over to the tent "Aang" she asked with a sigh as she sat down next to him and mentally grinned 'this is my chance' she thought excitedly. Aang Sniffed and looked at her "i caught Katara and Zuko kissing" he said miserably. She wrapped a arm around him and shook her head "Listen Twinkle Toes" She Said "Sometimes Things aren't meant to happen".

Aang Sighed "I guess you're right Toph" he said with a sigh as he looked at her and blushed a little. Shaking his head he smiled "Thanks Toph" he said "This means a lot to me" he said with a grin as he kissed her cheek and walked away.

Toph smiled and looked at him "it was my pleasure Twinkle Toes" she said as she stood up and blushed 'did.. did he just kiss my cheek' she thought as he ran out of the tent. she Smiled, Still Red When Katara came in "hey toph" she said with a smile "whats got you blushing redder than a tomato?" she asked as she sat down on the bed. Toph looked at her and sighed mumbling "Aang" and listening to Katara giggle and then "you like him don't you" she asked "Yea i do" Toph Replied "but it feels like I want something I can never have" She Said and sighed "Listen to me i sound like a girly girl" Katara grinned and said "sometimes theres nothign wrong with that" Toph looked at her "but i want him to fall in love with me for who i am, not who i pretend to be" she said.

Aang, After leaving the ten went to talk to Zuko, Even though he was still kinda mad at Zuko he understood having feelings for someone and needed to act on those feelings. He found Zuko in his tent meditating "hey uh Zuko" he said with a sigh as he sat down beside him "I think.. I think i might like someone else, not Katara" he added quickly "what do i do?" Zuko opened a eye and looked at him "Just be yourself, and Try to see if she feels the same for you" he said and turned back to his meditating and Aang knew this conversation was over "Uh Thanks" He said as he exited the tent and went to look for Toph.

Toph sighed as She finshed listening to Katara Rant (Basicallythe same thing Zuko said just more words in it) and headed out of the tent as soon as the conversation ended. She Slammed into something and growled "watch it" as she stumbled and felt something grab her hand and she sighed "let go of me" suddently she was on her feet and the hand let go of hers "sorry Toph" Aang Mumbled and Toph blushed "It's Ok Aang" she said as she quickly headed the other way blushing madly and sighing 'Then would've been a good time to tell him dumbass' she thought as Aang stood there dumbfounded "What did i do?" he asked outloud without realizing it and sighed as he created a Airscooter and blurred past everyone as he went around the campsite a couple times but it didnt take his mind off of Toph he knew he was definatly in love with. now the problem was telling her.

Toph sighed as she laid on her bed thinking 'maybe i should go find him' she thought as she sat up, hearing someone approach and groaned 'just what i need, its Twinkle toes' she thought 'Come on Toph you can do this you're tough' she stoop up nad went out to meet Aang "hey Aang" she said forgetting to use his nickname "Did you just call me Aang" he asked 'Damn he noticed" she thought as she said "well thats your name isn't it" she said blushing a little as he seemed to get closer "what're you-" she began but was cut off as his lips met hers she closed her eyes and returned the kiss "Toph.. I like you, i mean i love you i really do" she smiled "dont worry Twinkle toes" she whispered "I love you to"


End file.
